Yet ANOTHER Cinderella Story
by HevenlyDemonicAngel
Summary: What do you get when i starts re-watching my old Cinderella movies, SoMa, Thats what! R&R plz!


**Chapter 1**

_The Beginning…_

Maka Albarn was working her usual shift at the library. Slow as usual. Boring as usual. Peaceful as usual. She doesn't really like being any where else but. Thanks to her, man-whore drunk-out-of-his-mind, father, whom she hates, she would rather be an unsociable bookworm than a party-person. In fact, he's the whole reason she gets up at 5:00 in the morning to work her shift. She's so used to the smell of books, worn pages and ink, she found it quite comforting to be in a spacious, lonely building with plenty of literature to fill her mind. So comforting, that if she got the choice, she would live in that stuffy building.

She thought of the library as her place of sanctuary and peace. She one place where she could be replenished with knowledge and entertainment. All she would do, all she would ever do, was read, and read to her hearts content.

It was almost time for her hour-break and she still didn't mind reading the next 28 chapters of her novel, that is, until her best friend, Tsubaki, comes in. that's the only time she tolerates tearing her eyes of a book.

Maka was so caught up in her book, se barely noticed the bell to the library door ring. "Hello, Maka-Chan. Are you ready to go?", Tsubaki asked cheerfully. Maka looked up, startled by Tsubaki's voice. "uh, sure!" Maka marked her page, set the book down, and went out into town with Tsubaki for their daily stroll.

* * *

><p>They were on their way to Death Bucks when they stopped by the towns bulletin board. "Hey, Maka-Chan, look!" Tsubaki noticed the poster for the annual Christmas Eve Black &amp; White Masquerade. "oh yea…that thing…" Maka said blandly. She wasn't very fond of any kind of party. She thought of it as just another excuse for her father to sleep with more woman and get drunker than the day before. "C'mon, Maka-Chan! Have a little fun! You'll never know how to live life until you live it!" Tsubaki was frustrated with Maka never attending events. The masquerade was on the same day as her birthday and she couldn't bare to have her sit home alone doing nothing for the 16th year in a row. "thanks for the support Tsubaki, but you are NEVER going to get me to go." Maka smiled apologetically, knowing that Tsubaki would really love for her to do something resourceful in life.<p>

"Maka, I understand that you haven't gone to an event since your mom died 15 years ago…but that doesn't mean you can't go to events anymore.." Tsubaki stated sadly. Maka could feel the tears welling up in her eyes at the mention of her mother's pass, but she still held herself together. "I-I'm sorry Tsubaki," Maka could feel her voice break, but she would not show sign of weakness "I still don't believe in social events." Maka looked away sadly, hoping Tsubaki would understand, thanks to her kind nature. "It's fine." Maka could clearly hear the disappointment in her voice but still decided to stay calm and collected. "Can we go now, it's getting freezing out here." Tsubaki smiled and nodded in agreement and they both left for Death Bucks.

* * *

><p>Somewhere along the way back, a crowd started to form at the music store in Death Mall. Tsubaki and Maka neared the store to see what's happening, but no such luck as the crowd of people was too immense. "Hey, what's going on Kim?" Maka asked a seemingly familiar girl she'd seen at the library checking out mystery novels. "you mean you don't know! Soul Eater Evans is in that music store right now!" Maka felt dumbstruck not believing what she just heard. <em>The<em> Soul Evans was in _there?_

Maka loved music as a kid, mostly the music any Evans played. But the one that called out to her most, was Soul Evans' music. The melodies he played on the piano were enchanting and she loved how all the emotion just poured its' self into the music. But of course that was back _then._ before her mother died. Before she knew the feeling in the music for herself.

Maka quickly gathered herself after the painful thoughts came into her head. "What's so great about him? He's just another guy who uses musical talent to get women, then cheat off 'em when the next sluttiest woman appears," Maka said blandly. Kim gasped in shock as if in denial of what the town librarian said. " Are. You. KIDDING ME!" Kim yelled just about at the top of her lungs. Well enough for every one caught in the squealing crowd to turn and see the conversation. " WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHAT'S SO GREAT ABOUT HIM'? HE IS ONE OF THE MOST AMAZING MUSICIANS OF ALL TIME AND YOU DON'T CARE?" just about everyone in Death Mall was staring in the direction of the very loud conversation being held near the music shop. Meanwhile, Maka just stood there in a sort-of awkward position thanks to the ragging-Kim standing next to her. "um…k-kinda…" there was a VERY LARGE chorus of gasps emitting the building, adding to the awkward and nervous aura of the shy librarian. "…well would you look at the time! I'd better be getting back to my shift at the library, c'mon Tsubaki!" said a very nervous Maka threatening to brake Tsubaki's arm off from the force she was dragging her with.

* * *

><p><strong>well, this came out shorter than i expected, but none the less, oh. fucking. well. ^^<strong>

**stay tuned for more chapters! ,,^w^,,**

_~H.D.A_


End file.
